


Cave

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Family, Zoo, did, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: "Should we build your Teddybear an cave? So he can sleep well etcetera?"





	Cave

 

 

**Cave**

 

Hedwig was in the light and the 9 year old was sure, he could do better next time , after the last try to make an Hot Dog for his little sister, wich was not very successful. But Mr.Dennis and Miss Patricia told him very often, that he should aks for help, when he wants some food or wanted to make some for Lacey. 

"They belive i couldn´t do anything on my own - I´am not a baby anymore", Hedwig said to himself and went into the room of the 3 year old, to check what she was doing right now.

"Why do you have Jade´s lipstick? She´s would be very mad"

Hedwig was confused when he saw the little girl with Jades lipstick in her hands. The teenager was normally not really happy if anyone of the group took her things. And when it´d about her makup the girl could get really furious from time to time.

"Jade okay said", Lacey replied and looked at the now open lipstick very interested. 

"Are you sure? She hates ist when someone take her Makeup - and you are to young to wear some. Last time when Jade put on some Makeup to go to a party - Mr.Dennis was so mad at her -  I don´t know why  but he said something from to much Makeup - she often wears pink Makeup. What would you like to do with the lipstick?", Hedwig replied after some seconds and had no idea what to do - Makeup was so boring and it was girl stuff. Cars were so much cooler and more fun.

"Make pretty", Lacey replied and nodded to an Toy Car from Hedwig, that was standing a few steps away from the spot, where the toddler was sitting right now. 

"Wait - that´s a joke right?", Hedwig asked amused.

"Idea no good?", Lacey asked and looked from the lipstick in her hand, over to the toy car from her older brother.

"You know Lacey - Toy Cars and Makeup dosen´t fit together okay? But we can make your Teddy look pretty?", Hedwig asekd smiling, he couldn´t see his sister so unhappy about an idea that was not so good.

"With Lipstick?", Lacey asked and looked after a few seconds to the Teddybear that was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What do you say, if we put build him a cave? So he can sleep well?", Hedwig said to make an compromise with the toddler.

"Okay - Cave for Teddy", the little girl said smiling and wanted to start, while she was still holding the lipstick in her little hand.

"Lacey - give me Jades Lipstick first - i put it back and than we can start okay?", Hedwig said and Lacey stopped in her movement, nodded and gave the older boy the Lipstick.

 

**....**

 

About an hour later the two children build a cave for Lacey´s Teddybear with blankets, an Chair, many pillows and some soft clothing, so the teddybear could slepp without any problems. 

Lacey and Hedwig were in the middle of the cave, laying on the ground and the teddybear was sitting in front of them. 

"....And than the big bear came and made grrrrr", Hedwig ended his story about some stupid kids that bullied a bear and the bear scared them in a forrest after the bear was sad about the mean kids.

Lacey cuddled closer to Hedwig and put her Head on his chest. She now it was a story but Hedwig made the growling loud from the bear very loud and she was unsure how to react different.

"Don´t be scared Lacey - No Bear could hurt you. You are my baby sister and i will protect you", Hedwig said and pulled her a little bit closer, while she was searching for protection form the scary bear from the story.

"Loud bear", the toddler said and she was happy to have an so wondeful big brother like Hedwig.

"Hedwig bestestes big brother.....other siblings mean.....Lacey cried....Lacey good sister?", the 3 year old said shy and quiet. Hedwig gave her an Kiss on her head, she shouldn´t feel this way. She was a wonderful little sister, this big meand other kids that were not nice to her, before Mr.Dennis found her in front of the zoo don´t deserve her. 

"We will never let you go back to this horrobile place. You are the best little sister i could ask for etcetera", said Hedwig and he mean his words totally honest. These words were good for Lacey and she gave Hedwig an happy smile.

"Teddy say´s he tired.....Lacey too", the little girl said and yawned once.

"Okay, we can clean this up tomorrow. You can sleep in my room and i stay with you"

So the two kids left Lacey room, to go go Hedwigs room. The cave would still be there tomorrow and if Dennis would have the light - he would not be happy about the chaos.

 

**The End**


End file.
